familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
American armorial families
Armorial families are those families who bore coats of arms. Though there is no such thing as a coat of arms belonging to a family, except for in Germany, the families bore the coat of arms that belonged to an ancestor of theirs or their paternal ancestor. The following is a list of armorial families: Adams *President John Adams (1735-1826) *President John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) Arthur * President Chester Ala Arthur (1829-1886), 21st President of the United States of America Atherton * Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (c1608-1661), immigrant to the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Commander of the New England forces Bedford * Gunning Bedford, Jr. (1747-1812), Judge of the United States District Court for the District of Delaware, signer of the Constitution of the United States Blount *William Blount (1749-1800) , Signer of the U.S. Constitution Bradlee * Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b1982), author, filmmaker Bradstreet * Gov. Simon Bradstreet (bap. 1603/4-1697), immigrant, 20th and 21st Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Brearley * Hon. David Brearley (1745-1790), Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of New Jersey, Delagte from New Jersey to the Constitutional Convention of 1787, signer of the United States Constitution van Buren * President Martin van Buren (1782-1862), 8th President of the United States of America Butler * Pierce Butler (1744-1822), immigrant United States Senator from South Carolina Carroll *Daniel Carroll (1730-1796), Signer of the U.S. Constitution Choate *Sgt. John Choate (1624-1695), immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony Cleveland * President Grover Cleveland (1837-1908), 22nd President of the United States of America Clinton *President Bill Clinton (1946-), 42nd President of the United States of America Coffin * Tistram Coffin (1609-1681), immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony Coolidge * President John Calvin Coolidge, Jr. (1872-1933), 30th President of the United States of America Crowninshield *Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenshcheldt (bef1661-1711), immigrant, physician Dickinson * Hon. John Dickinson (1732-1808), 5th President of Pennsylvania, President of Delaware Eisenhower *President Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower (1890-1969) Fairbanks *Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. (1909-2000) , KBE, DSC Franklin * Gov. Benjamin Franklin FRS, FRSA, FRSE (1706-1790), Speaker of the Pennsylvania Assembly, 1st United States Postmaster General, United States Minister to France, United States Minister to Sweden, 6th President of Pennsylvania, signer of the United States Constitution, signer of the Declaration of Independence de Gersdorff *Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq. (1865-1944) Gardiner *Capt. Lion Gardiner 1599-1663) , 1st Lord of the Manor of Gardiner's Island, Immigrant *David Gardiner (1636-1689), 2nd Lord of the Manor of Gardiner's Island Garfield * President James Abram Garfield (1831-1881), 20th President of the United States of America Gilman * Hon. Nicholas Gilman, Jr. (1755-1814), Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from New Hampshire's At-large district, United States Senator from New Hampshire, signer of the United States Constitution Greene *John Greene (c1594-1658) , immigrant Gunning *Hon. Bedford Gunning, Jr. (1747-1812), Signer of the U.S. Constitution Hamilton * Hon. Alexander Hamilton (1755/57-1804), 1st United States Secretary of the Treasury Hancock * Gov. John Hancock (1737-1793), 1st and 3rd Governor of Massachusetts Harrison * President William Henry Harrison (1773-1841), 9th President of the United States of America * President Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901), 23rd President of the United States of America Haynes *Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594-1653), Esq. , 5th Governor of Massachusetts, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut, immigrant Hubbard *Rev. William Hubbard (1621-1704), immigrant, historian, author, minister Ingersoll * Hon. Jared Ingersoll (1749-1822), Attorney General of Pennsylvania, United States Attorney for the Easter District of Pennsylvania, signer of the United States Constitution Jefferson * President Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826), 3rd President of the United States of America Johnson * President Lyndon Baines Johnson (1908-1973), 36th President of the United States of America * Hon. William Samuel Johnson (1727-1819), United States Senator from Connecticut, signer of the United States Constitution, 3rd President of King's College (now Columbia University) Kennedy * President John F. Kennedy (1917-1963), 35th President of the United States of America King * Hon. Rufus King (1755-1827), 3rd and 8th United States Minister to the United Kingdom Lee *Capt. Henry Lee I (1691-1747) *John Lee (1724-1767) *Richard Lee (1726-1795) *Herny Lee II (1730-1787) *Leatitia Lee (1730-1788) *Anne Lee (-) *Maj. Gen. Henry Lee III (1756-1818) *Lt. Gen. Robert E. Lee (1807-1870) Livingston * Gov. William Livingston (1723-1790), 1st Governor of New Jersey, signer of the United States Constitution Ludwell *Gov. Philip Ludwell (c1637-c1716), 9th Governor of the Province of South Carolina Mayhew *Gov. Thomas Mayhew (1593-1682), self proclaimed Governor of Martha's Vineyard Mifflin * Gov. Thomas Mifflin (1744-1800), 1st Governor of Pennsylvania, signer of the United States Constitution Morris * Hon. Gouverneur Morris (1752-1816), United States Senator from New York, 4th United States Minister to France Penn *William Penn (1644-1718), Founder of Pennsylvania Perkins *John Perkins (1583-1654) , immigrant Powell * Gen. Colin Luther Powell (b1937), 65th United States Secretary of State Putnam *John Putnam (1515-1573) , immigrant Read * Hon. George Read (1733-1798), Continental Congressman from Delaware, President of Delaware, United States Senator from Delaware, Chief Justice of Delaware, signer of the Declaration of the United States, signer of the United States Constitution Reagan * President Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004), 40th President of the United States of America Roosevelt *President Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) *President Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) Rutledge * Gov. John Rutledge (1739-1800), 31st Governor of South Carolina, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States, 2nd Chief Justice of the United States, signer of the United States Constitution Sargent *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), proprietor in Gloucester, Massachusetts Sherman *Vice President James Schoolcraft Sherman (1855-1912), 27th Vice President of the United States Sedgwick * Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), Commander of the Massachusetts Militia, Governor General of Jamaica Spaight * Gov. Richard Dobbs Spaight (1758-1802), Member of the House of Representatives from North Carolina's 10th district, 8th Governor of North Carolina, signer of the United States Constitution Tyler *President John Tyler (1790-1862), 10th President of the United States Washington * President George Washington (1732-1799), 1st President of the United States Winthrop * Gov. John Winthrop (1587/8-1649), 3rd Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Wyllys *Gov. Geoge Wyllys (1590-1645) , 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut References Books Internet *The American Herladry Society Category:Families of the United States